Walking In The Rain
by Postal-Dude-95
Summary: Another one with Grif and Sarge written in the early morning hours, but this one is much, much more depressing... GrifXSarge


Sarge's POV

...

I stood at his grave. I was completely and totally silent. It was almost as if, every time I came here, time stood still. I dropped to my knees and laid down the bouquet of red roses I had in my hand. If only I could've stopped it... But if I had, what would we be doing now? Where would we be? I already knew the answer, but I just couldn't seem to comprehend it... We'd still be in the same god damned canyon, at each other's throats every day... But what if he had survived that night? I tried to think about the possibility of having a future with him, but the fact that he was gone lingered in my mind, like the intoxicating scent of his blood as I held him close to me that night, while he was still here... All I had now were bittersweet memories... I tried to think about the good times we had together, and then I realized... There were no good times. Every time we were together, all I would do was single him out and say the meanest things to him... Come to think of it, the only time we were really close was when he died... As much as I hated to, I thought back to that night...

...

"Hey, Grif!" I said as I held out the gift-wrapped box with a frilly red bow on it. "Oh God..." He said, and made his way over to me. "I got a little present for ya." I handed him the box. "Uh... It's not anything that could possibly stab me, shoot me, bite my head off or kill me in any other way, is it?" "Heh, no, 'course not." I said. Of course I was lying... "Open it." I watched his face closely as he opened the box. When he was just ready to look inside, I turned and took off running. "Heh, dumbass!" I said and smiled. And then he looked inside... A time bomb with five seconds left on the clock. "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?" He said angrily, and quickly threw the box off of the top of the base. It exploded just as it hit the ground, making a smoking black crater about half the size of a tank. He sighed to himself, and I heard him mutter something under his breath before sitting down at the edge of the base with his legs hanging off. I approached him, smiling. "Heh, thought one'd get ya for sure... I guess I better try harder next time..." I probably would've, if there was a "next time..." I turned to walk away. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. I quickly turned around, and I couldn't believe what I saw... He was laying on the roof of the base, his helmet blown to pieces, and a large gunshot wound on his forehead. I gasped and kneeled next to him. "Grif! Grif! Are you ok?" I didn't even know why I was asking, obviously he wasn't... "Oh, God..." I thought to myself. "I never even told him how I felt about him..." Almost involuntarily, I began crying uncontrollably, and took him in my arms. "Grif... Please tell me you're alright..." I said, tears pouring down my face. "S- Sarge..." He said. "Y- Yes?" I asked him. "I'm so sorry, but it's over for me..." "W- W- What?" I said and began shaking. "Whoever it was... They're a good shot, and they really got me..." We were both silent for a moment, and then he said. "I'm going now, I can see it." "S- See what?" I asked him. "The light... God, it's so beautiful..." At that very instant, it began to rain. I heard the noise inside my helmet. It seemed foreign, something none of us had ever seen in Blood Gulch before... I was still looking down at him. "Goodbye, Sarge..." He said. "Grif, NO!" I said as he went limp in my arms. I punched the stone roof of the base. "God damnit! NO!" I removed my helmet and leaned in closer. I kissed his cold, deadened lips for the first and last time, and then went inside the base to find a shovel. It was going to be a long night...

...

A single tear fell from my eye, and it was over. I had replayed everything in my mind exactly the way it happened, and I had had all I could take for the time being. I wiped my face, turned, and walked away... What if, what if, what if...?

...

Why do I like walking in the rain? _Because then nobody can tell I'm crying..._

...


End file.
